Vacaciones
by konata333
Summary: Craig, Kyle , Stan , Tweek , Kenny y Butters van de vacaciones pero romances va a suceder, pasen y lean este humilde fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno esto va hacer un especial de vacaciones, después de terminar este fanfic seguiré con El secreto de Kyle

Las parejas son: Cryle , Steek (creo así se escribe)y Bunny , EMPEZEMOS!

/*/*/*/*/*/*

Relatara Kyle

El día era muy soleado , a mi casi no me gusta estas épocas pero me dijo Stan que me tenía que acostumbrarme ya que iríamos a la playa , lo bueno es que no iba a ir el culón

¡Kyle llegaste!-me dijo Stan con una enorme sonrisa

Emm.. si , ¿ya vino Kenny?-le pregunte a Stan arrimando unos mechones de mi cabello

No, pero…-dijo nervioso

¿Pero, qué?-pregunte

También van a venir Tweek , Butters y Craig-me dijo Stan , yo me sorprendí no por Tweek o Butters sino por Craig desde cuando nos llevamos bien con el

¡Jodete Stan desde cuando nos llevamos bien con él o el bien con nosotros! –le dije casi gritando

Lose, es que Kenny lo invito –dijo Stan agachando la mirada , yo suspire

¡Chicos ya llegamos!-dijo Kenny gritando mientras agarraba de la mano a Butters y Craig y Tweek caminaban

No me digas pensé que eran hologramas-dije sarcástico

Que malo eres – me dijo Kenny haciendo un puchero

Como sea , ya nos vamos?-dije tomando agarrando mi maleta

Si-dijo Stan sacando las llaves de su camioneta , cuando nos entramos a la camioneta me tuve que sentar con Craig

¡Yo no me quiero sentar con Craig!-dije enojado

Ni que yo me quisiera sentar contigo –me dijo Craig , después de eso hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que Kenny hablo

¡Qué les parece cantar!-dijo Kenny

¡Sí!-dijeron Butters y Tweek

¡Hay les va!-grito Kenny agarrando su celular y puso el pollito pio todos nos quedamos con cara de :pókerface: , tuvimos que aguantar esa canción por 5 horas hasta que llegamos al hotel

Bueno solo reserve 3 habitaciones ya que cada una tiene 2 camas –dijo Stan

Bueno sería Kenny y Butters , Craig y Kyle y Tweek y yo-dijo Stan , como que yo con Craig y yo ,está loco

P-porque con Craig –dije pero ya todos se habían ido

/*/*/*/*/*

Lo hice corto por mi flojera jeje el siguiente cap será más larga

Dejen sus reviews mis sempais onegaii


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Aquí les traigo la parte 2 , a también lo continuare por Aliloveyaoiforever ,Saludos.

/*/*/*/*

Relatara Kyle

Entre ala habitación y Craig me hizo su típica señal, no le hice caso y me senté en el pequeño sillón para leer un libro (N.A: nunca he estado en un hotel pero me han dicho que así son , lol)

Oye pelirrojo-me dijo Craig sentándose a mi lado

¿Qué pasa? – pregunte sin interés

¿Por qué te jodes la vida estudiando?-me dijo Craig quitándome el libro

¡Devuélvemelo!-le grite intentando agarrar el libro

Responde mi pregunta-me dijo alzando más alto el libro

Para mantener altas mis calificaciones, personas como tú no lo entenderían-dije , se aprovechan tanto de mi estatura , Craig me miro un segundo y me aventó en la cara el libro

Q-que te joden Tucker-susurre sobando mi frente, Craig me enseño su típico dedito y yo hice un puchero

Infantil- alcance a oír de Craig

¡¿Qué dijiste?!-dije sonrojado

In-fan-til-me dijo Craig en el oído después rio

Relatara Autora (Craig: Oye porque tú eres la que siempre casi narras toda la historia y yo no?yo:Aja, te callas pendejo es mi historia ,ok?)

Craig saco un cigarro para fumar pero Kyle lo tiro y lo piso

¡¿Qué mierda te pasa? Maldito pelirrojo!-grito Craig enfadado

Te lo merecías -sonrió Kyle , entonces tocaron la puerta y Kyle fue a abrir

Hola chicos, vamos a la playa , hace un buen día-dijo animado Stan

Paso-dijo Craig aventándose a la cama

Yo también-dijo Kyle

¿Acaso les pregunte?-dijo serio Stan , Craig y Kyle se pusieron pálidos.

En la Playa…

Mira Kenny un concha-dijo Butters jalando a Kenny, Kenny se sentía en el cielo

Butters, yo-dijo Kenny

Ya llegamos-dijo Stan agarrando de la mano A Tweek el cual estaba sonrojado, Craig y Kyle caminaban muy lento

Mmm.. si-dijo Kenny

¿Qué hacemos?-dijo Kyle cruzando los brazos

Nadar!-dijo Kenny entusiasmado

P-pero si nos a-ahogamos, ohh sale u-uno de esos peces raros con lucecita ¡Gah! Mucha presión!-dijo alterado Tweek

Cálmate Tweek eso no pasara –dijo Stan dándole palmaditas a Tweek en la espalda

E-esta bi-bien-dijo sonrojado Tweek

Vamos!-dijo Kenny aventándose (Fail)

Emmm, Kenny todavía estamos en la orilla-dijo Kyle

Mierda-susurro Kenny escupiendo la arena, Kyle se alejó para sentarse en otro lado

Oye pelirrojo, no vas a nadar?-pregunto Craig

No-respondió Kyle

¿Por qué?-pregunto Craig, se sonrojo Craig al ver el cuerpo de Kyle, era como el de una pero plana

Y-yo no sé n-nadar-dijo Kyle sonrojado

Puedes estas en la orilla-opino Craig

Lo hare-suspiro Kyle

Kyle,¿me acompañas por un helado?-pregunto Butters a Kyle(N.A: ni idea de donde salió xD),Kyle asintió con la cabeza

Vamos!-dijo Butters jalando del brazo a Kyle

Aww, que lindos!-dijeron unas chicas corriendo a abrazarlos

¿Cuántos años tienen linduras?-dijo una chica con cabello café claro

16-dijo irritado Kyle

Awww, nosotras 18-dijo la chica

¿No quieren pasar el rato con nosotras?-dijo una chica con cabello rubio y ojos cafés maliciosamente

No gracias, ya nos vemos-dijo Kyle jalando a Butters

Son muy aburridos-gritaron las chicas, "y ustedes unas putas",pensó Kyle, Kenny empezó a correr a donde estaba Butters y Kyle

Hey chicos, quienes eran esas chicas-pregunto Kenny

Unas putas pedófilas tratando de ligar-respondió Kyle

Y estas bien, Butters?-pregunto Kenny preocupado

Si-dijo Butters sonrojado

Me alegro-suspiro Kenny

Bueno, ¿nos acompañas?, vamos a ir por un helado-pregunto Kyle

Si!-dijo Kenny con un extraño brillo en los ojos

…

No te pasara nada Tweek-dijo Stan a Tweek

P-pero-

No pasara nada-dijo Stan dedicándole una sonrisa

M-me lo pro-prometes?-dijo sollozo Tweek

s-si-dijo Stan nervioso

…

Craig estaba acostado , escuchando MP3 cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba junto a el

Ten-Craig no tardo en adivinar quién era

Gracias -dijo tomando el helado

De nada-dijo Kyle

Y tu pelirrojo?-pregunto Craig lamiendo su helado

Soy diabético-dijo Kyle arrimando unos mechones de su cabello

Ah-fue lo único que dijo Craig

Se empezó a hacer tarde y los chicos regresaron a casa.

Oigan ,que les parece ver una película de terror-opino Kenny

Si-dijieron todos menos Kyle

Bueno vamos a mi habitación mis esclavos sexuales-dijo Kenny todos se quedaron con cara de WTF?

Ya en la habitación de Kenny y Butters..

Empezaron a ver la película , Kyle empezó a temblar, Butters estaba tranquilo ya que estaba abrazando a Kenny ,y Tweek no temblaba tanto porque Stan le ha había agarrado la mano

Después de la película…

Adiós - sonrió Butters

Adiós-dijo Kyle fingiendo que no estaba asustado

Que pasa pelirrojo tienes miedo?-se burló Craig-Te vas a acostar conmigo?

C-cállate idiota-dijo sonrojado Kyle

Solo decía-dijo Craig

Idiota-susurro Kyle

….

Kyle no podía dormir porque empezó a escuchar ruidos, entonces se paró y fue en silencio hacia la cama de Craig ,Craig empezó a sentir algo cálido entonces abrió sus ojos y vio que Kyle estaba dormido a su lado y se sonrojo, no dijo nada y se volvió a dormir

/*/*/*

Bueno mañana subiré Mis Sentimientos y pasado mañana Toradora

Dejen sus reviews :3


End file.
